


A Little More Like Home

by RedHeadedWoman



Series: Tales of the BatFamily [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Big Brother Jason, Brother Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Jason Todd feels, batfam, batfamily, tw: violence/torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadedWoman/pseuds/RedHeadedWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>‘Red?’ Jason realised that it was in fact Red Robin. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>The kid turned around to look at him and his shoulders drooped in relief.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>‘Hood. You’ve been gone for two nights.’ Tim accused, though there was a small smile on his face as he said it.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>The story of how Jason comes to live back at the Manor with his family after a little hunger and a whole lot of pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for violence and torture.
> 
> Un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for eventual violence and torture.

Through a haze of hunger and exhaustion, Jason could just hear the sounds of heavy footfalls heading towards the cell he’d been thrown into. 

Jason wasn’t entirely sure how long he had been … wherever the hell he was and he hadn’t seen or heard another person in all that time. However many nights ago, Jason had been hunting down a drug runner for information about the cartel he worked for when he’d been jumped from behind.

Although Jason had fought long and hard against the grunts, he’d eventually been knocked out. Jason had woken up just as the window-less cell door had been opened and he’d been thrown in without a word. Thankfully, they hadn’t managed to get the hood off of him, but they had managed to strip him down to his bat symbol boxers and undershirt. After the first few hours, Jason had taken off the hood, leaving him in just the domino, to breathe the slightly fresher air. 

Ever since, Jason had done his best not to panic and tried to think of a way out. But after going over the cell several times, he hadn’t been able to find anything. And it was royally pissing him off.

Jason was ripped from his thoughts as the cell door was unlocked and yanked open. Jason stood up and pressed himself against the wall, expecting a fight. Instead, the guy on the over side smirked at him.

‘Got a friend for you, Hood,’ Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Cocky was clearly enjoying this. ‘Try not to kill each other, if you can. It would make my job so much harder.’ 

Tall-Dark-and-Cocky moved out of the way and some of his goons appeared, carrying a motionless lump between them. The lump was thrown into the room and Jason realised that the guy was wearing a cape and cowl. Jason’s immediate thought was that it could be Batman before the guy’s body type kicked in.

The cell door slammed closed startling the guy on the floor who shot up.

‘Red?’ Jason realised that it was in fact Red Robin. 

The kid turned around to look at him and his shoulders drooped in relief.

‘Hood. You’ve been gone for two nights.’ Tim accused, though there was a small smile on his face as he said it.

‘My most sincere apologies.’ Jason bit back.

‘Nice boxers.’ Tim said, indicating the offending item with flick of his fingers.

‘Thanks, Baby Red. Bought ‘em special for this most momentous of occasions.’ Jason answered, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

‘Thank you for your consideration,’ Tim replied. ‘Any way out?’

‘If there was do you really think I’d still be here?’

‘I dunno. Would you?’

‘Course not. I’m not a damsel.’

Tim laughed at that and began inspecting the cell for any possible way out. Jason didn’t bother trying to tell Tim again and just let him go. Tim, despite his calm facade, was clearly worried about what was going on. He was holding the edges of his cape close to him, only letting go to run his fingers or palm over the walls. Jason sat back down, still leaning against the wall, and let Tim do his thing.

‘Why ain’t you lettin’ go of your cape?’ Jason asked curious.

‘Cold.’ Tim replied.

‘Really? Naked?’

‘I’m not naked, Hood,’ Tim turned around proving that he did, in fact, have on a pair of underwear. ‘How are you so calm? I thought you’d be bashing down the walls to get out.’

‘Too hungry.’ Jason closed his eyes and leaned his head back. After a few moments, Jason felt Tim settle on the floor beside him, their arms pressed together through Tim’s cape.

‘We’ll be okay, Jay. I promise.’

Tim sounded so utterly sure that for a moment Jason actually believed that they would be saved. But a larger part of him remembered the sound of laughter and a counter ticking down the seconds. A puff of air escaped from between Jason’s lips as he let go of the memories and tried to focus on the here and now.

‘I’m not so sure, Red.’

‘You don’t know that.’

‘I speak from experience, grasshopper.’ 

Jason felt Tim glance at him and he was careful not to look over. 

‘You’re so full of crap, Hood. Even if it isn’t B that finds us, do you really think Nightwing won’t?’ 

Jason let out a small laugh at that. Tim was, of course, right. There was no way that Dickie would leave his little brothers behind. Not again any way.

‘Maybe, Red, maybe.’

‘Do they bring food or water?’ Tim asked, changing the topic easily.

‘Nope, hence the hunger.’ Jason said as his stomach grumbled.

‘You haven’t eaten in two days.’ Tim stated.

‘Go to sleep.’ Jason said turning his head slightly away from Tim.

‘We’ll be okay, Jay,’ Tim whispered, lips barely moving. ‘Batman or Nightwing _will_ find us and they _will_ get us out. I promise.’

‘Sleep, Tim.’ Jason replied.

Tim fell silent beside him, though Jason got the feeling that he wanted to keep talking. Jason ignored the look he was getting in favour of trying to fall asleep. Or at least pretend to.

Tim shifted next to him, pulling his cape around to unhook it from the cowl and draped it over both of them. Jason rolled his eyes beneath his lids but accepted the extra warmth from his brother. 

Although he probably wouldn’t say it, Jason was happy to have the company. 

Having Tim there (or anyone really) made it easier to have some hope, however small, that they would get out in one piece.

Hopefully.

_I will haunt their asses if they don’t find us_ , Jason thought just before he finally gave in to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boxers that Jason is wearing can be seen here: http://media.mightyape.net.nz/images/products/21404046/Batman-Symbol-Collage-Black-Mens-Boxers-Small-15040028-7.jpeg


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The violence begins here.

Several hours after Jason and Tim had woken they heard footsteps coming towards their cell. They had no way of knowing if they were the only prisoners in the place but, apart from when they had brought Tim in, Jason hadn’t heard any other people.

‘Have you been visited before?’ Tim whispered beside him, reattaching his cape to his cowl.

‘Nope.’ Jason replied standing. 

Jason unconsciously shifted so that Tim was mostly hidden behind him. He ignored Tim’s annoyed huff of breath and stayed where he was.

The door opened to reveal the same guys who’d thrown Tim into the cell. Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Cocky smirked at them and nodded at his goons who walked in with their guns drawn. Jason briefly considered fighting them before he felt Tim’s fingers press against his shoulder blade, reminding him that they didn’t know where they were, who these guys were, or what the hell they wanted.

And so, Jason had no choice but to allow the goons to grab his arms and drag him out of the cell and away from his brother. 

Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Cocky tied a strip of black material around Jason’s eyes but not before he managed to see that there were several other cell doors though they were all thrown wide open, confirming that he and Tim were the only prisoners. 

As he was half-guided, half-dragged down endless hallways, Jason did his best to memorise the turns. Right, left, left, right, right, left, right. There were no sounds except for those of the men around him. 

After several minutes Jason was thrown into a chair and restrained at wrists, ankles, knees, and head. Once he was tied down, the blindfold was removed and Jason blinked in the sudden harsh light. Jason looked around the room he found himself in and sighed when he saw instruments that were obviously meant for torture.

‘My name is Rooster.’

‘Seriously?’ Jason responded, laughter bubbling out of him. ‘You actually call yourself “Rooster”? That's fuckin’ stupid, man.’

The slap was not a surprise. What was a surprise was the feel of cold metal. Rooster (Jesus, that was a stupid name) was wearing a ring that he’d turned around on his finger. Jason could feel warm blood rolling down his cheek.

‘My name is Rooster and you are going to - ’

‘Regret my decisions? Doubtful.’

Another slap. ‘My name is Rooster and you are going to answer my questions. Understand?’

‘Yo no hablo Inglés.’ Jason replied easily.

Another slap. ‘Of course you don’t,’ Rooster smirked and went over to the metal table covered in medical equipment. ‘But you will talk. You will tell me everything you know.’ Rooster ran his fingers over the equipment and selected a fillet knife.

‘Siempre con los cuchillos.’ Jason responded with a roll of his eyes.

‘Knives _are_ the best.’ 

Rooster walked over to Jason and pressed a button on the side of the chair to lower it and straighten Jason’s body out.

‘Is this seriously a dentist chair? That’s, that’s actually kinda cool.’

‘I’m glad you approve,’ Rooster’s eyes were raking over Jason’s body no doubt trying to decide where to begin slicing. ‘Nice boxers.’

‘What is it with everyone commenting on the boxers? They were a gift. Jesus.’ 

Rooster reached out and sliced through the front of Jason’s undershirt, turning it into a vest. 

‘No funny business, Rooster. You’re not my type.’

‘Male?’ Rooster asked. The guy actually sounded interested.

‘Drug runner.’ Jason responded smirking. He was not getting into a talk about fucking sexuality with this guy.

‘Fair enough,’ Rooster shrugged and pressed the tip of the knife to Jason’s skin. ‘Shall we begin?’

Rooster pressed the knife harder and harder against Jason’s skin until it broke and blood spilled forth. Jason closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, determined not to give this guy anything. For several minutes, Rooster amused himself with making several shallow cuts in Jason’s stomach.

‘What is your name?’

‘Red Hood.’ Jason answered immediately.

The knife bit into his skin again, deeper this time. ‘What is your name?’ 

‘Red Hood.’ Jason hissed when the knife sunk beneath his skin again.

‘What is Red Robin’s name?’

‘You just said it.’ Jason expected the knife again but this time Rooster simply pressed a finger into one of the cuts and swirled. Jason bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop a yell escaping. 

‘Who is Batman?’

These guys wanted to know their identities? Fuck that.

‘Batman is, Batman - ’ Jason spoke quietly and Rooster took the bait and put his ear beside Jason’s lips. 

‘Batman is the night.’ 

Jason opened his mouth and bit down on Rooster’s ear. He ignored the screaming and the metallic taste of blood that spilled over his tongue and held on. Someone pressed the tip of a knife against Jason’s neck until the skin broke so he let go of the ear in his mouth and let the blood dribble out over his lips.

‘You taste horrible.’ Jason said through a blood slicked smile. 

Rooster stared down at Jason, clutching his still bleeding ear. Jason had not enjoyed that one bit but it had done the trick of making Rooster think that he was just another mask with a violence problem. 

(Not entirely untrue.)

The blindfold was replaced while Rooster had his ear cleaned and dressed. Jason spat out most of the blood still in his mouth and made a mental note to have himself tested for HIV when he got out. Dying cause of this fucker was not how Jason wanted to go. 

When the blindfold was removed again, Jason smirked up at Rooster who looked completely murderous. 

‘If it were up to me, I’d skin you alive for that. But I need those answers so we’re going to continue until you give me what I need.’

‘Not on your life.’ Jason said shifting to make it seem as though he was getting re comfortable for what was to come next.

He wasn’t disappointed.

The knife slipped beneath his skin again and Jason bit down to stop the whimper.

‘Who is Batman?’

‘The night.’

‘Where does he live?’

‘Yellow submarine.’

‘Who is Nightwing?’ 

‘Sunshine and buttercups.’ 

‘Who is Robin?’

‘Adorable darkness.’

‘What about Red Robin?’

‘Neurotic kid.’

‘Who are Batman’s parents?’

‘Mister Rogers and wife.’

With every question came a cut of the knife and Jason had an answer for every question. Rooster continued asking the same questions over and over and kept getting the same answer over and over. 

Eventually Rooster seemed to give up and threw the knife back onto the metal table.

‘Make sure you clean that.’ Jason bit out.

‘Oh, I will. We’ll need it again soon.’ 

Jason was released from his bonds and pulled to his feet. As soon as Jason was on his feet he swayed, the blood rushing from his head, meaning that the wounds began to bleed more. The goons grabbed Jason’s arms and dragged him from the room, blindfold in place once again, though there was no need. Jason was almost completely unconscious. 

He managed to stay awake just long enough to get dumped back in the cell and was completely relieved when he felt Tim’s hands on his shoulders, rolling him onto his back and removing the blindfold. Though Jason could not see his little brother’s eyes, he knew that Tim was worried from the way the corners of his lips were pulled down and his fingers ran over Jason’s arms, soothing him.

~*~

Tim had sat in silence, waiting for them to bring Jason back. Tim had reflected on how he had been jumped while searching for Jason and could not, for the life of him, remember whether or not he had managed to press his panic button. 

He could only hope that he had pressed it and that his family had gotten the signal. Tim did not doubt that they would be saved. Bruce or Dick or Damian (or someone) would find them and take them home. 

Jason had been gone for over an hour when the cell door was finally opened and Jason was dumped on the floor. Tim hurried forward, ignoring the guards, and rolled Jason onto his back, ripping away the blindfold. Jason’s eyes fluttered open to look at him for a few seconds before they fell closed.

Tim continued running his fingers over Jason’s arm to assure him while he checked over the numerous wounds decorating Jason’s stomach and chest. All of the cuts were shallow but the blood flowed freely. Tim had noticed the blood on Jason’s lips and chin and briefly worried that Jason might have internal bleeding. But none of the cuts were nearly deep enough to cause that. 

The door to the cell opened again and one of the guards placed a jug on the ground before relocking the door. Tim grabbed the jar and checked the water inside. It seemed safe enough. 

Tim removed the rest of Jason undershirt and dipped one corner in the jug and began to slowly and carefully clean the wounds and wipe away the blood. 

When he finished, Tim manoeuvred them into the corner and cradled Jason’s head in his lap, fingers running over Jason’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Spanish is thanks to Google so if it's wrong I apologise.
> 
> Yo no hablo Inglés: I don't speak English
> 
> Siempre con los cuchillos: Always with the knives


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings in this chapter for blood and mentions of violence and torture. As well as some descriptions of the injuries received from said torture.

At first Jason thought he was back in his apartment lying in bed. It took several moments and moving his head slightly to realise that he was actually lying with his head in Tim’s lap. Jason breathed out slowly as he forced himself to sit up as carefully as he could. Despite the care taken, Jason still hissed in pain as the shallow cuts stretched and pulled and began to bleed again. 

‘Jay?’ Tim whispered beside him. 

‘‘m fine.’ Jason replied still moving to lean his back against the wall.

‘You’re bleeding again.’ Tim muttered and grabbed a jug that was sitting beside him and what appeared to be his undershirt. Tim soaked a corner of the shirt and began cleaning Jason’s wounds. 

‘Thanks,’ Jason winced as the water stung. ‘How long?’

‘Few hours,’ Tim said pressing the wet cloth to the deepest wound. ‘Sorry.’

‘It’s okay.’ Jason muttered trying to keep the pain out of his voice. Judging by the look Tim gave him he hadn’t quite done it.

‘What did they want?’ Tim finished cleaning Jason’s wounds and sat back beside him. 

‘Info, what else?’ Jason was desperately trying not to breath too deeply because he really didn't want the wounds to stretch. ‘They wanted to know who we all are and if Batman has parents or any kids.’

Tim laughed softly beside him. ‘How’d that work for them?’

‘Well, I told them B lives in a yellow submarine so not so great.’

‘Maybe we should suggest that to him as a substitute for the cave.’

‘Yeah, maybe.’ 

Jason and Tim fell silent, neither of them really knowing what to talk about. There was nothing that either of them could say to make the other or themselves feel better about their situation. Jason knew that Tim did not doubt they would be saved by Bruce or Dick but Jason was still having trouble believing that, no matter how much he wanted to.

Bruce had failed to save Jason once before and there was nothing to stop Jason from believing that Bruce would fail him again. Although Jason had come to fully appreciate how badly his death had affected Bruce (and Dick and Alfred) it was still difficult for him to move on from that. Dying tended to make a person rethink their lives and relationships. And Jason’s relationship with Bruce had been almost entirely destroyed. It was only recently that they had begun talking properly again and it was much easier to spend time in the man’s presence. 

He’d even begun thinking of Bruce as his father once again.

Despite these changes, Bruce _had_ failed to save him all those years ago. And there was no guarantee that he would save him this time.

‘Footsteps.’

Tim’s voice dragged Jason out of his melancholy. There were the sounds of heavy footfalls coming towards their cell again. The two brothers stood -- Jason slightly in front of Tim to protect him again -- and prepared to fight if they could.

Rooster stood on the other side of the cell staring at the two of them. ‘Take the younger.’

Three goons stepped into the cell and Jason felt Tim tense slightly behind him.

‘No, you take me.’ Jason stood definitely in front of his little brother despite the pain he was in and the blood dripping from his wounds -- again. 

‘No, Red Hood. I have worked with you and you would not answer me. I will try with him now.’

‘Can't let you do that.’ 

Jason tried not to let how bad he felt show but he still felt himself sway slightly on his feet as he took half a step forward.

‘Stop,’ Tim placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder and easily forced him to sit down. ‘You lost a lot of blood, Hood. You can’t fight and you certainly can’t withstand any more … questioning. Stay here.’

As Tim moved away, Jason tried to grab hold of him. But Tim shrugged off his hand and stepped forward.

‘I’ll go with you,’ Tim held his hands out, palms up. ‘Without a fight.’ 

The three goons stepped forward -- cautious despite Tim’s promise -- and took hold of Tim’s arms to drag him out. Rooster grinned at Jason as he slammed the door closed.

Jason groaned and leaned back against the wall, resigned to the fact that there was nothing he could do to help his little brother. Tim would have to deal with this on his own and Jason could only wait until Tim was brought back to their cell, hopefully alive and hopefully mostly okay. 

For months now, Jason had somehow managed to grow closer to his family. It had started with working cases with Tim which had slowly turned into an actual brotherly relationship. And was utterly ruined when Dick had found out. 

Dick had discovered Tim and Jason’s relationship as it was and family bonding had suddenly become a thing. It had started with the four brothers busting a weapons cartel one night and had very, very quickly progressed into regularly patrolling Gotham together and then into Jason somehow working a case with Bruce.

That case, almost four months ago, had been the clincher. It had been as though nothing had changed between them. They had moved together, fought together, as though Jason were still wearing the green pants instead of the red helmet. 

After that, Jason had been (mostly) guilted into attending proper Sunday dinners at the Manor by Alfred followed by Dick’s ridiculous idea of Sunday game night. (Which never, ever ended well.) But it was … fun. Jason hadn’t expected to be able to enjoy spending time with his “family” let along enjoy the stupid game nights. But he did. He enjoyed it because it was nice and simple and he didn’t need to think about how to act around them or think to hard about his relationship with his family. It was what it was. 

Jason was ripped from his reverie by the sound of footsteps. Jason hauled himself to his feet as the door opened and the unconscious body of his little brother was dumped in. Jason lurched forward and grabbed Tim’s shoulder before he could slam onto the ground and dragged the dead weight away from the door.

‘Make sure you look after him, Red Hood. He put up quite the fight.’ Rooster sneered at them before closing the door on them.

Jason removed Tim’s ripped and bloodstained undershirt and examined his injuries in the low light. Tim’s chest and stomach were littered with cuts, both deep and shallow, and all were bleeding freely. Jason soaked the undershirt in the water and began to carefully clean away the wounds. Tim moaned as Jason ran the cloth over the deepest cut just above Tim’s navel. 

‘It’s okay, Red. We’re going to get out of here. B will save us.’ 

Jason continued murmuring words of comfort and assurances to Tim, even if he still didn't quite believe what he was saying. But if it helped his brother what did it matter what he believed?

~*~

It had been several hours since Tim had been brought back to the cell and he was only just beginning to wake up. Jason watched silently as Tim slowly woke and looked around him. Jason remained still and silent to allow Tim to come to his senses by himself. Jason knew that waking up in a strange environment after being tortured is a strange feeling and that leaving Tim be until he was ready was for the best. It took several moments before Tim’s eyes focused on Jason above him.

‘Hey, Timmy. How you feeling?’ Jason asked softly.

‘Umm, okay, I think.’ Tim answered slowly clearly not sure. 

‘You’re hurt bad,’ Jason pointed out as he helped Tim shift into a more comfortable position. ‘Pretty sure you’ve lost more blood than me.’

‘Was I gone longer?’ Tim was carefully breathing through his nose, trying to work through the pain.

‘Think so. Maybe an extra half hour.’ 

‘Maybe I was snarkier than you.’

‘Not possible, baby red.’ 

Jason forced Tim to drink some of the water and checked over the kid’s injuries. Some of them were still leaking a little blood but the majority had already congealed and were beginning to heal. Despite this, Jason knew without a doubt that Tim was hurt worse than he was.

‘How bad was it?’

‘Not that bad. He asked me the same things he asked you,’ Tim winced as Jason began cleaning the wounds again. ‘Wasn't that bad.’

‘I call bullshit. ‘m not blind, I can see that you’re worse than me.’

‘Am not.’ Tim replied petulant.

‘Course not.’

Jason finished cleaning Tim’s wounds but when we went to move the jug and cloth away Tim lightly touched Jason’s arm.

‘Your cuts.’ Tim said indicating the cuts decorating Jason’s torso.

‘‘m fine.’

‘Do it or I will.’ Tim began trying to sit up but Jason quickly forced him back down.

‘Alright, alright, Jesus, calm down.’ 

Jason wet the cloth again and began wiping down his own wounds not being nearly careful enough. Several of the wounds opened again but thankfully Tim had closed his eyes and didn’t see. Jason quickly wiped away the fresh blood and tried not to let the pain show.

‘You need to talk to me, Red. Gotta let me know you’re still here.’

‘‘m still here, Jay, promise. Jus’ tired.’ Tim voice was soft.

‘Stay awake, Timmy. Stay awake.’

‘Tryin’. ‘m not gonna leave, Jay, promise.’ 

‘Good,’ Jason ran his fingers over Tim’s hair trying to keep his brother calm. ‘I promise we’ll be okay. We’ll get out of here, brother, I promise.’

‘Know we will,’ Tim muttered as he began to pass out again. ‘We’ll be saved. B or N will find us ‘n’ take us home.’

‘Course they will.’ Jason answered out of instinct alone. 

‘D’you really believe that or are you just sayin’ it to make me feel better?’

‘Not sure.’ Jason responded only to notice that Tim had passed out again and hadn’t actually heard him.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for torture (again).

When Jason heard the footsteps coming again he stood in full view of the door. There was no fucking way he was going to let them take Tim again. Unfortunately he didn't hear Tim waking and standing up behind him. When the door did open, Rooster stood there looking at them with utter disgust. 

‘Red Hood.’ Rooster crooked a finger at him in a _come here_ gesture. 

As Jason stepped forward, Tim’s hand landed on his shoulder and somehow pulled him back. 

‘No.’ Tim whispered.

Rooster motioned towards his goons and two of them stepped into the room. Jason moved to stop them but one of them immediately lashed out and slammed the heel of his palm into Jason’s sternum knocking him back before the other one slammed his fist into Tim’s face at least twice. 

Tim crumpled to the ground and Jason tried to move to his side but the goons grabbed him and dragged him away from the prone form of his little brother.

‘Let’s try all of this again, shall we?’ 

‘If he dies I will rip out your throat.’

‘You can try, boy. You can try.’ 

The blindfold was slipped over Jason’s eyes again and he was led through the hallways to the same room again. And again he was restrained in the dentist chair and again the blindfold was removed and Rooster was examining his tools.

‘Come on then, Rooster. Ask away.’ Jason said voice full of false bravado. 

Rooster sighed and turned back to Jason, ‘Not this time.’

‘What?’

‘I’m not going to ask you any questions, Red Hood. You have already shown that you aren’t willing to answer my questions and so I will not bother to ask them. However, if you do feel like talking I will not stop you.’

‘I’m hurt, Rooster. I thought we had something special goin’ on.’ 

‘Oh, we do,’ Rooster selected a carving knife from the table and walked over to Jason, letting the edge of the blade resting against Jason’s skin. 

‘I have always enjoyed using knives on people. There’s something very intimate about the gesture.’

‘I know,’ Jason muttered, glancing at the blade on his skin. ‘I like usin’ knives too, y’know.’

‘Then you know exactly what I’m talking about. Good,’ Rooster smirked at him as he pressed the blade harder against Jason’s skin. ‘You may talk or you may die. And when you die, Red Robin will be brought in here to talk instead. Perhaps he will be more willing when he must lie here knowing that this is the chair in which you breathed your last.’

The skin beneath the blade finally split and blood oozed forth. Rooster smiled and pressed harder with his precious knife. Jason hissed and automatically tried to move away which only made it worse.

Rooster finally pulled the knife free and selected another one from the table. This knife was much longer and much, much sharper. This knife was pressed to the crook of Jason’s elbow. Jason looked down at the point of contact and watched, in horrified fascination, as the skin broke and blood spilled forth from the vein. 

The bright blood ran down his arm and Rooster reached out to press his fingers against the skin just above the cut. As he did, the cut seemed to grow larger before Jason’s eyes and more blood began to race down his arm. 

Jason could feel both the blood racing down his arm and the blood slowly congealing on his stomach as well as the odd sensation of blood actually being pumped out of his body. Jason could feel his breathing become laboured and his vision blackened as consciousness started to leave him. 

‘Is there anything you would like to say?’ Rooster asked letting up on the pressure on Jason’s elbow. 

Jason fought to process what was being said to him and tried to remember how he was meant to respond. 

‘Are you there, Red Hood? Can you hear me?’ Rooster lightly slapped Jason’s face to get him to focus. ‘Anything to say?’

‘Fuck you.’ Jason responded through the fog.

Rooster slipped the knife in between Jason’s ribs and Jason let out a small groan at the sensation. Rooster grinned down at him and moved away to retrieve another knife, leaving the other dangling out of Jason’s body.

Jason did his best to control his breathing and slow his heart rate -- just like Bruce had taught him -- to stop himself from losing consciousness. Which, Jason had to remind himself, was a very bad thing. Though he was beginning to forget why. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just sleep. 

Just for a couple minutes. 

Rooster’s grinning face came back into Jason’s line of sight. He was holding another gleaming knife.

‘Anything to say, boy?’

‘How’s your ear?’ Jason had noticed the white bandages covering his ear and some part of him vaguely recalled that he’d bitten it. 

Rooster touched his ear and winced. ‘You will pay for that, boy. Are you going to give me any of the answers that I want or shall we continue with this?’

‘Keep goin’,’ Jason was now desperately fighting to stay aware of what Rooster was doing but it was becoming increasingly difficult. ‘Can keep this up all day.’

‘As can I.’

Rooster waved the knife before Jason’s eyes, his own raking over Jason’s body to decide where to stick this knife. He eventually chose a spot just below Jason’s sternum and drew the knife down towards his navel. The cut wasn't deep, more of a scratch, but it still fucking hurt. Jason let out whimper, an honest to God fucking _whimper_ , and it made him just that little bit more aware.

Rooster laughed at the sound and picked up another knife, this one a paring knife, and slowly sank the knife into Jason’s right shoulder until the hilt began to dig into the skin as well. Rooster stepped back and looked over his work.

‘Anything to say?’

‘Nope.’ Staying aware was becoming a losing battle again. 

‘A shame,’ Rooster said selecting a steak knife from his tray of tools. ‘We’ll have to continue then.’ 

‘You aren’t gonna be so smug when get out of here.’ Jason was quite proud that he was able to speak relatively clearly. At least _he_ didn't notice any slurring. From the look Rooster was giving him, Jason figured that he hadn’t quite succeeded as well as he’d thought. 

Whatever. 

Rooster used the knife to dig deeper into the scratch. Just as he’d reached Jason’s navel there was a loud explosion. Rooster swore and ordered his goons to go check it out.

‘Knock, knock.’ Jason murmured smirking.

Rooster frowned at him and moved behind Jason, pressing the steak knife to Jason’s jugular vein. Just in case.

The unmistakable sounds of fighting permeated the air and despite Jason’s relief he was struggling to stay awake. He needed to tell them where Tim was. Assuming that it was his family and not just another cartel or some other bad guy looking to get their hands on Red Hood and Red Robin.

But, thankfully, when the door was thrown open, Batman stalked into the room, looking more menacing than Jason had ever seen him. 

‘Thank fuck.’ Jason sighed in relief. 

Jason could tell, even behind the white out lenses, that Bruce’s eyes were raking over the injuries and the knives still protruding from his body. Once he’d finished assessing Jason and his injuries, Batman’s focus shifted to Rooster, just as Nightwing and Robin stepped up behind Batman. Jason had never been so happy to see them before.

‘I would suggest you let him go,’ Nightwing said. ‘Doing otherwise would be bad for your health.’

For a fleeting moment, Jason was actually terrified of Dickie. He had never, ever heard Dick’s voice sound like that before. He felt Rooster tense behind him and felt completely justified in letting out a small hysterical sounding laugh. All of the attention shifted to him.

‘Hood? You okay?’ Nightwing asked softly.

‘Peachy,’ Jason answered weakly, his vision was beginning to blacken again. ‘He wanted info about us. Hence the torture of me and Red Robin.’  
Batman visibly stiffened at Jason’s words and he took half step forward.

‘I will kill him, Batman.’ Rooster pressed the knife against Jason’s neck until a drop of blood blossomed forth. 

‘No, you won’t.’ Batman’s voice was lower and more gravelly than normal and Jason wondered if Bruce had slept at all since he’d been taken.

‘Yes, I will.’ Rooster replied stupidly.

Batman moved.

If Jason had been more aware he probably would have seen how fast Batman threw a Batarang and then swooped on Rooster and started beating into him. Nightwing and Robin both moved forward though only Nightwing moved to join Batman. Robin moved to Jason and checked his pulse.

‘He is losing consciousness.’ Robin announced to the room. Jason could hear the sounds of bones breaking beneath Bruce’s fists. Jason had a brief moment to wonder what Nightwing was doing before Robin took hold of the paring knife in his shoulder and slowly pulled it out. 

‘Nightwing, I need your help or he will bleed out.’

‘No bleeding out.’ Jason got out. 

The sounds of breaking bones stopped as both Batman and Nightwing heard Jason’s voice and scrambled back over to him. Dick pressed his fingers against Jason’s cheek while Bruce began to help Damian remove the knife from between his ribs and stop the blood flow. Jason grabbed Bruce’s wrist to get his attention.

‘Tim, you have to get, to get Tim. Hurt bad. Only cell. Door closed. Blindfolded.’

Bruce, thankfully, understood what Jason was talking about and ordered Dick to follow him. 

‘We will find him, Jason, and we will get both of you home.’ Bruce promised before ducking out of the room.

‘You’ll be okay, Jay. Promise.’ Dick pressed a kiss to Jason’s forehead before racing after Bruce.

‘Dami?’

‘Yes, Todd?’ Damian asked as he continued to stem the blood flow.

‘Don't let me die. Haunt you.’

‘I will not allow you to die, Todd. Grayson and Father would be appalling to live with.’

‘Alfie too.’

‘Yes, Pennyworth, too. Drake probably wouldn’t mind.’

‘Prob’ly not.’

‘You will not die. I swear to you.’

Damian’s voice was soft and his hands were gentle as he continued with his ministrations.

Jason found that his voice has stopped working. He couldn’t feel his shoulder and his vision had narrowed to just the sight of his youngest brother’s concerned face. His last coherent thought was that at least this time he wouldn’t die alone.


	5. Chapter Five

_‘This is going to hurt you a lot more than it does me.’_

_The hits came fast and hard and every one of them fucking hurt._

_The smack of metal against skin; bones snapping beneath the heavy object._

_Laughter. Endless laughter and a bright red smile._

_Blood splattering against concrete; vision blurring and heart rate thumping._

_The Joker stood above him, crowbar hanging from his hand smeared with his blood. The Joker grinned down at him and lifted the crowbar to begin again._

_His vision blacked and then there was a woman’s voice. ‘Jason? Jason!’_

_Untying ropes, limping arm in arm to the door, locked door._

_Ticking down._

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick…_

_Heat and searing pain and being thrown through the air._

_Blackness, heat and searing pain._

Jason jerked awake breathing hard and fighting to reach the light above him.

The light streaming into the room from the open window helped to calm him down and Jason could feel his pulse rate slowing and his breathing began to even out. The muted colours of the ceiling and walls surrounding also helped in grounding him. Reminding him that he wasn’t being held in a warehouse nor was he locked away in some cell or torture room. Instead he was … somewhere. 

Jason carefully heaved himself up into a sitting position and momentarily stopped breathing. He was in his old room at the Manor. It looked exactly the same as it had the day he had run away to find his mother. The walls were the same colours, his textbooks were sitting piled on his desk, the guitar he’d been learning on was propped up in the corner. Everything was exactly the way he’d left it, but everything was clean. Jason could see, even from the bed (with the same sheets) that there was not a speck of dust in the room. The floors were vacuumed and the room didn’t smell stuffy. 

Alfred. Of course Alfred would have kept his room clean. Jason felt guilty for a moment realising that Alfred had continued to keep his room clean even after Jason had come back and tried to kill both Bruce and Tim. Alfred, after everything, had kept Jason’s room pristine. 

Jason shifted his focus to his body, noting the various bandages covering the worse wounds as well as the cannula in his hand, no doubt from an IV. Jason sung his legs out of the bed placing them on the soft rug (Alfie must have had it conditioned) and slowly pushed himself up. He immediately felt dizzy and braced himself against the bedside table.   
Once the dizziness had passed and he felt as though he could walk without falling on his face, Jason began the slow journey away from the bed towards the door, trying not to look around at the reminders of the life he had left behind. As Jason stumbled to the door, he could only think of finding Tim and making sure that he was alright. Jason hadn’t quite forgotten just how bad his little brother had looked the last time he had seen him.

It took Jason far longer than he would have liked to reach the door and even longer to turn the fucking knob and actually open the damn thing. He wasn’t sure how but he managed to put one foot in front of the other to walk out of his room and   
towards where he was pretty sure Tim’s room was. 

Jason kept one hand running against the wall to keep himself standing and moving forward. He focused all of his energy on putting one foot after the other one. And was extraordinarily pissed off when he realised that it had taken him almost ten minutes to walk six or seven meters. 

Jason groaned as he propped himself against the wall and closed his eyes. Images came unbidden into his mind. A bloodstained smile, a bandaged ear, the swing of heavy metal, a gleaming knife, bones breaking, skin tearing. 

‘Jason.’

The voice was distant and hard to understand. The images continued to pour forth and Jason’s pulse picked up and his breathing shallowed.

‘Jason? Jason!’

A hand shook Jason and his eyes flew open. Bruce stood in front of him, worry etched on his face.

‘Jason? Are you all right?’

‘B?’ Jason focused on Bruce’s face and forced himself to control his breathing and pulse. ‘Bruce.’ 

Jason fell forward till his forehead was pressed again Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce wrapped his arms around Jason and held him still for several moments before speaking.

‘Deep breaths, Jay,’ Bruce ran his hand up and down Jason’s back to keep him calm. ‘It's okay, son. You’re at the Manor; you’re safe. Tim is asleep in his room. Alfred’s just gone to check on him and he’ll be coming to see you next. You and Tim are both safe and being cared for.’

Jason nodded against Bruce’s shoulder and sighed. Knowing the he and Tim were safe helped to calm him. 

‘I need you to tell me where you think you are, Jay. Talk to me, Jason, let me know you’re okay.’

‘‘m at the Manor. I woke up in my old room and nothin’s changed. Nothing’s fucking changed. ‘m safe. ‘m at the Manor with you and Alfie and my brothers and I’m safe.’

Bruce relaxed and held Jason tighter. ‘That’s right, Jay. Exactly right. You’re at home with your family and we will care for you and keep you safe,’ Bruce gently began leading Jason back towards his room and Jason balked. ‘You need to rest, Jay.’

‘Nothing’s changed in there, B.’ Jason felt as though he was a kid again being lead towards his brand new bedroom, all for himself.

‘I know, Jason, I know,’ Bruce gently forced Jason to start walking again. ‘I know it’s hard for you to be in there but right now? That room is exactly where you need to be. I’m sorry that it hasn't changed, Jason, but we just couldn’t, couldn’t do it. After you, after what happened I couldn’t go into your room for a long time and Alfred couldn’t bear to change anything. He’d only strip the bed once a month for the wash and then put the same sheets back on. Losing you was hard, Jason. We didn’t know what to do, I didn’t know what to do. Going into your room was something that I just could not bring myself to do. Not until a few months ago, anyway.’

Bruce set Jason back down on the bed and assisted him in lifting his legs onto the bed and to lie down. ‘I found Dick in your room a few months ago. He was sitting here on your bed just looking around. I’d noticed him doing the same thing over the years but this time I joined him. We sat here for about two hours in silence just looking at your old things. And you know what Dick eventually said? He said that you would hate this room now. That you wouldn’t like the colours or the way things were organised, or even your bed. I have to agree with him. And I truly am sorry that nothing has changed. But how could we, Jason. How could change anything about your room when you weren’t here to veto the ideas or stop us from throwing something away that you would’ve wanted to keep? We couldn’t do that, Jason.’

‘‘s okay, B, really. I get it,’ Jason focused on Bruce’s face unable to look at the muted colours. ‘And I don't like the colours.’

Bruce laughed softly and brushed the strip of white hair off Jason’s forehead. ‘The colours can always be changed.’

Jason tried not to think too hard on the implications of Bruce’s words and was saved from answering when Alfred walked into the room. Bruce automatically got out of Alfred’s way but stayed close by Jason. 

‘It is very good to see you awake, Master Jay.’ Alfred placed a first aid kit on the bedside table and began to first examine the cannula in Jason’s arm to ensure it had not moved.

‘Me too, Alfie. Wasn't sure I’d be okay for a while there.’

Alfred’s intense gaze switched to Jason’s face. ‘And why is that, Master Jason?’

‘Couldn’t help it.’ Jason muttered glancing away from the man.

Alfred made a small sound of annoyance, or maybe anger, and peeled the bandage off Jason’s shoulder. Jason was careful not to look at the wound.

‘Blood test,’ Jason said abruptly remembering. ‘B, you need to do a blood test.’

‘What for?’ Bruce asked even as Alfred began pulling out the necessary equipment.

‘Bit the fucker’s ear. May have swallowed some of the blood.’

‘Is that why he had the bandage on his ear? Wait, why did you bit his ear?’ Bruce looked at him bewildered as Alfred moved to the other side of the bed to allow Bruce to take a sample of blood from Jason.

‘He was asking questions about who you were, who we all were. I got ‘im to lean down and I bit ‘im,’ Jason shrugged only to receive a small smack on his uninjured shoulder from Alfred. ‘Sorry, Alfie.’

‘Do try to stay still, Master Jay. At least whilst I inspect your wounds and Master Bruce takes a blood sample.’

‘Yes, sir,’ Jason answered with a small smile. ‘How’s Tim?’

‘Master Tim lost a lot of blood, though not nearly as much as yourself. He has a broken nose and had a concussion when he was brought home. You were suffering from malnutrition as well as blood lost. Both of you are covered in numerous cuts though very few required stitches nor will many of them scar. Not that that matters to either of you.’ Alfred added.

‘Not really,’ Jason smirked at him and winced slightly when he felt Bruce removing the needle from his arm. ‘What happened to Rooster?’ Jason asked looking at Bruce.

‘Rooster?’

‘The dude with the knives.’

‘Oh, Nigel Featherstone. He’s in jail.’

‘Nigel Featherstone? Seriously? That’s fucking hilarious,’ Jason laughed. ‘But I meant, what did you do to Rooster?’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jason.’ Bruce avoided looking at Jason as he threw away the used materials.

‘Rooster,’ Alfred sounded utterly disgusted at simply saying the name. ‘Is currently in traction at Gotham General Hospital.’  
Jason treated Alfred to another smiled and laughed as Bruce (attempted) to shoot Alfred a glare. 

‘Dickie didn’t try to stop you?’

‘Master Dick delivered several hits of his own to this “Rooster” person.’ Alfred supplied. 

Jason laughed at the image of Goldie kicking in the ribs of some lowlife because he hurt his little brothers. 

‘Go to sleep, Jason,’ Bruce said forcefully. ‘You need to rest.’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Jason settled further down into his pillows as the exhaustion began to kick in again. ‘Just tell me one thing. How much did you enjoy it? Beatin’ the crap out of Rooster?’

‘Sleep, Jason.’

Jason heard Alfred packing his things up and both of them walking away.

‘I did not enjoy it, Jay,’ Bruce whispered from the doorway. ‘I put him in traction because he tortured you and Tim. I will not allow any of you to be tortured, and if you are, well, I’ll do what I did again. Sleep, Jason.’

Bruce pulled the door closed and left Jason in the sun drenched silence. The room, the Manor, did not seem so suffocating any more. It felt a little more like home.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was away on holiday last week so today you get two chapters for the price of one.

There was the sound of soft breathing and the rustle of paper somewhere on his left.

Jason concentrated on his own breathing to keep it soft and slow as though he were still sound asleep. There was no way of knowing who was sitting on the bed next to him and so Jason did his best to ensure that the unknown person did not know of Jason’s awakened state.

Once Jason had a handle on his breathing he cracked his eyes open to see Tim sitting cross legged on the bed reading over some report. The kid looked almost dead. He was pale though his face was covered in a large dark bruise. It was obvious that his nose was broken and there was a nasty looking cut just beneath his right eye. But despite the injuries that Jason could see, Tim was sitting up straight and seemed to be reading the report just fine. Though Jason noticed that the kid’s glasses were perched very, _very_ carefully on his nose.

Jason closed is his eyes in relief. He had fully believed Alfred and Bruce when they had told him that Tim was okay but seeing it, seeing the bruises, seeing him sitting up by himself, served to assure Jason that his little brother was okay and he didn’t need to worry about him. At least, not about this anyway.

Jason shifted his attention when he heard the door open and watched Alfred carefully walk in carrying a tray laden with four plates of food. Seeing the food made Jason take note of just how hungry he was.

‘Ah, good afternoon, Master Jason.’

‘Afternoon, Alfie.’

Tim had looked up at Alfred’s entrance but twisted to look at Jason when he spoke. A painful looking smile spread across the kid’s face and he reached out to squeeze Jason’s shoulder.

‘Jay, how d’you feel?’

‘‘m fine, Timmy. You?’ Jason sat up and leant against his pillows with some help from Tim as Alfred put down his burden.

‘I feel good. Just a little sore.’

Tim smiled at him again and moved out of the way for Alfred to check Jason’s bandages to make sure he wasn't bleeding through them.

‘Jay!’

Jason winced at the loud yell from Dick as he ran into the room, dumping the meds he was carrying onto the bed, and launching himself at Jason. Jason groaned as Dick accidently bumped some of the injuries. Dick pulled back from the hug and inspected Jason’s eyes. They kept eye contact for several moments before Jason was forced to look away.

‘Ha!’ Dick crowed in triumph.

‘Master Dick,’ Alfred admonished. ‘Would you please give Master Tim his medication?’

‘Yes, Alfie.’ Dick answered meekly and did as he was told.

‘Do you feel up to eating, Master Jason?’

‘Definitely, Alfie.’ Jason smiled.

‘It’s about time you woke up, Todd.’ Damian stood in the doorway of Jason’s room staring in at them all.

‘Thanks, Dami.’

‘Dami! Come and join us.’ Dick patted for the bed beside him with an expectant look on his face.

‘Why?’ Damian answered without pause even as he walked over to climb onto the bed and get comfortable.

‘Cause two of your brothers are injured and they need us to be with them right now.’

Alfred shut all of them up by pressing steaming plates of chicken and vegetables into their hands. He then moved beside Jason and carefully removed the cannula from Jason’s hand and pressing a clean band-aid to the small wound left there.

As soon as Jason had his hand back, he dug into his meal savouring the taste. Jason wasn't quite sure how long he had been forced to go without food but considering that he had needed an                IV drip and Alfred had labelled him as malnourished, Jason figured that he had gone at least four days without food, meaning that Tim had probably been starved for two days.

‘We were so worried when you didn’t call in, Jay,’ Dick began. ‘We went out looking for you at the last place we knew you’d been and Dami found one of your knives buried in the wall so we knew you’d been a fight. We just didn't know anything else. And then two days later, Timmy here hit his panic button and we found where he’d been taken. But we couldn't find his signal for ages. But then it popped again and we were able to track down where you’d both been taken. It took us four days to find you and Timmy.’

When Dick finished he reached out and pressed a kiss to Tim’s forehead and then he reached forward and grasped Jason’s face between his hands. He pressed a kiss to Jason’s forehead, ignoring the exasperated sigh Jason let out.

‘We were so worried for you, Jay, and then for Timmy when he was taken. We missed you, little wing.’ Dick graced Jason with another kiss before sitting back.

Jason figured that Tim had been kissed and hugged countless times since he’d returned home.

‘Thanks, Dickie.’

Jason focused his attention back onto the rest of his food. And ignored the pointless stirring in his stomach at hearing his old nickname from Dick. That nickname had always inspired feelings of familial love in him and had, at first, made him feel a little faint. Before coming to the Manor, Jason had only ever had one nickname, _Little Red_ , and it hadn’t exactly been used in the familial sense, so to speak. Being given nicknames by Dick and, to a lesser extent Bruce and Alfred, had always made him feel an odd mixture of loved and slightly uncomfortable. It was much the same now.

‘He’s right, Jason,’ Bruce walked into the room and perched on the edge of the bed behind Damian. ‘We were worried about the both of you.’

‘Pennyworth almost had to force feed Grayson. Unfortunately, Father convinced him otherwise.’ Damian threw in to the conversation.

‘Liar,’ Dick said ruffling Damian’s hair. Damian jerked away from and was only stopped from falling off the bed by Bruce’s steadying hand. ‘I _was_ eating, just not much.’ Dick glanced at Jason trying to gauge a reaction.

‘I’d’ve paid to see that.’ Jason gave his best shit eating grin.

‘Meanie,’ Dick stuck his tongue out at them all and crossed his arms in mock anger. ‘I am entitled to be worried about my brothers. Especially you two.’

‘Why especially us?’ Tim countered.

‘Cause you’re more vulnerable than Dami.’

Jason was instantly offended and he figured that Tim felt much the same way. Damian, however, seemed very happy with the statement.

‘That’s not, that’s not nice,’ Jason pointed out. ‘That’s very mean, Dickie, and I think I would be entitled to kick your arse when Alfie says I’m better.’

‘Thank you for your very kind consideration, Master Jason. I appreciate it greatly.’ Alfred deadpanned.

‘You’re very welcome, Alfie,’ Jason smiled at the man who simply quirked at eyebrow at him. ‘B, did you do the blood work?’

‘Blood work?’ Dick asked.

‘I did. Nothing to worry about, Jason. Your blood work was completely clean.’ Bruce lightly squeezed Jason’s ankle in a physical assurance.  Jason relaxed at that. He hadn’t really expected anything but hearing it was still nice.

‘Why blood work?’ Dick asked again jostling Jason’s leg.

‘Blood work to check for HIV.’ Jason said dryly.

‘HIV?’ Dick asked. ‘Why?’

‘Cause I almost tore Rooster’s ear off with my teeth.’ Jason answered delighting in the look on Dick’s face.

‘You what? Why?’

‘Cause he was torturing me?’ Jason frowned at Dick. ‘Did you expect me not to do anything about that?’

‘Well, no, but, I mean, biting someone’s ear is a bit much, isn’t it?’

‘He wasn’t torturing you.’ Tim said quietly drawing all of their attention.

‘No, I s’pose not.’ Dick said frowning.

It was obvious that Dick was having trouble imagining why Jason would have done that. Jason didn't bother trying to explain it to him.

‘Well,’ Dick said pulling a reluctant Tim into a one armed hug. ‘What matters is that you’re both okay. You guys are here and safe and looked after and you don't need to worry.’

‘Come along,’ Alfred picked up the plates and began ushering Dick, Damian and Bruce out. ‘Masters Jason and Tim need sleep. Master Tim, will you remain here to sleep?’

Tim glanced at Jason who shrugged. ‘Yeah, Alfie, I’ll stay here.’

‘Very good, Master Tim.’ Alfred gave both of them some pain killers and waited until they had taken them before wishing them a good sleep and closing the door.

‘How are you really feeling?’ Jason asked.

‘Better,’ Tim answered as he climbed beneath the covers. ‘I feel a lot better, thanks to Alfie. You didn't believe that he’d save us, did you?’

‘No, I didn't,’ Jason lay down beside Tim and stared up at the ceiling. ‘I tried to think he would but, well, bad experiences and all.’

‘Point,’ Tim finally got settled enough and sighed in contentment. ‘I’m glad you've stayed here, Jay, instead of running off to a safe house or your apartment.’

‘Don't have much choice,’ Jason snapped back. He could feel Tim’s gaze on him and rolled his eyes. ‘Look, being in the cave or the Manor is one thing. But being stuck in this room, with these shitty colours and these shitty decorations and shitty everything else, is fucked. Completely fucked.’

‘I know, Jayce. But you are safe here, you know that, right?’ Tim seemed satisfied when Jason nodded. ‘Good. So long as you know that you’re safe here and you’re welcome here. More than welcome. I never thought I would move back in here but I did, it’s not as hard as I thought it would be. I kept my apartment though, just in case.’

Tim fell silent and after a few minutes his breathing evened out and Tim was asleep. Jason stared at the pale yellow walls and shuddered. He didn’t blame Alfred or Bruce for not changing the room but, fuck, he hated the room. It was too, familiar, too old.

Jason needed to get the fuck away from the stupid colours and how it was decorated. Everything screamed _a-happy-teen-boy-once-lived-here_ and Jason hated it.

The room but not the Manor. The Manor was easy. It was comfortable, warm, but this room was not.

As Jason’s thought become more muddled, he realised that Alfred had probably drugged both him and Tim and, as always, Jason was thankful for the old man. Fuck knows what they’d do without Alfred Pennyworth holding them together.


	7. Epilogue

One Week Later…

Jason stood near the doorway of his bedroom with his duffle bag over his shoulder. Alfred had cleared Jason’s health and he was being allowed to leave but Jason wasn’t entirely sure that he wanted too. The week that Jason had spent recovering at the Manor was both the easiest week that he’d ever spent with his family and the most relaxed he’d felt for a long time.

His injuries had mostly healed and the few stitches he’d had had been taken out by Alfred. Tim had healed just as well, though his face was still fairly bruised and his nose was still healing. But they both had Alfred’s clearance for freedom (though no patrol, just yet) and Jason was packed and ready to leave.

But now he was frozen.

Part of Jason was very ready to leave, more than ready, to get the fuck away from all of it. And another part of him did not want to go anywhere.

(A very, very small part of him was nothing more than laughter and breaking bones. Jason ignored that part.)

‘Ready to leave, then?’ Bruce was leaning against the door jamb.

‘Been given the all clear by Alfie so I may as well.’ Jason shrugged and took half a step towards the door before stopping. He couldn’t do it.

‘You could stay.’ Bruce was being so cautious that he was actually avoiding looking at Jason, let alone making eye contact.

‘I could,’ Jason answered watching Bruce closely. ‘But that doesn't mean I can.’

Bruce finally looked at Jason. ‘Why not?’

‘Cause I’m only just getting used to bein’ anywhere near the Manor, but not this fucking room.’

‘You could change the room.’

‘What?’ Jason was completely caught off guard by that.

‘You change the room,’ Bruce repeated looking incredibly uncomfortable. ‘You could redecorate and then stay.’

Jason stared at Bruce for a bit before looking around the room again. It would be nice to stay at the Manor. Mainly cause of Alfred’s cooking, of course. But being around his brothers and Bruce wouldn’t be so bad either.

‘I suppose I could do that. On one condition.’

Bruce smiled at that. ‘What’s the condition?’

‘I won’t be here every day,’ Jason said slowly. ‘I’m only goin’ to stay here sometimes.’

‘Of course,’ Bruce replied, clearly not believing him. ‘You’ve always been welcome here, Jay. This would just make it … official. And this way, if you’re injured you won’t force us to leave you down in the cave or take you back to your apartment.’

‘S’pose so.’

‘So long as you let your brothers help you redecorate.’

‘No, Bruce, _no_. Bad, _very_ bad idea.’

Bruce smirked at him. ‘I didn't say let them pick the colours or the furniture. Just let them help, Jay.’

‘No.’

‘Yes. Or I’ll tell Dick that he _can_ pick the colours.’

‘You wouldn’t.’ Jason said pointing a finger at Bruce.

‘Dick!’ Bruce called out. Thundering footsteps and then Dick was there with Tim and Damian in tow.

‘No, Bruce, don’t you dare.’ Jason dumped his duffel on the floor reading to tackle Bruce if he needed to.

Bruce spared him a smirk before turning to his other sons. ‘Jason has decided that he would like to live at the Manor, at least part time.’

Dick gave a crow of delight and raced past Bruce to hug Jason.

‘Fuck’s sake, Dickie.’ Jason grunted as Dick wrapped himself around Jason.

‘Why?’ Damian asked.

‘Cause this is his home too, Dami.’ Dick answered.

‘However,’ Bruce began and Jason saw Dick’s face fall out the corner of his eye. ‘Jason would like to redecorate his room.

‘We’ll help!’ Dick cried out instantly.

‘Fucking hell.’ Jason sighed and then winced when he saw Alfred.

‘Master Jason.’

‘Sorry, Alfie.’

‘Shall we go shopping then?’ Alfred suggested.

‘No.’

‘Yes, little wing. Shopping.’ Dick announced and raced off to get ready dragging Damian behind him.

‘I’m glad you’ve decided to leave here, Jay.’ Tim said quietly before leaving to get ready himself.

‘I hate you so much right now.’ Jason gave Bruce his best approximation of the Bat glare. Bruce just smiled serenely back at him.

‘Oh, I know you do,’ Bruce replied. ‘We’d best get going before Dick decides to do it all for you.’

‘Fuck that.’ Jason walked past Bruce and hoped against all hell that he wouldn't regret this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah last chapter!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! But there will be more stories in the verse, so stay tuned!


End file.
